1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic lens suitably used for an optical pickup and the like, and a method of making such plastic lens.
2. Related Background Art
Lenses which are made of plastic have been used, because they are easy to make and have some other useful reasons. In general, such a plastic lens is made by injection molding, and has an optical functioning portion and a brim-shaped flange formed at the outer periphery of the optical functioning portion. The flange is mainly utilized as an attachment for fixing the lens.